The present invention relates in general to devices for performing exercises, and more particularly to a device for performing exercises having a pole with weights adjustably slidable along the pole.
In the patent to Sachs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 605,747, issued on June 14, 1898, for Exercising Apparatus, there is disclosed a device for performing exercises comprising a pole. At the top of the pole is a knob-like handle. At the bottom of the pole is a foot for engaging a foot pad. Weights are detachably fixed to the pole intermediate the ends thereof.
In the patent to Dantolan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,213, issued on Oct. 31, 1950, for Bar Bell, there is disclosed an exercising device comprising a rod. Weights slide along the rod.